


mind full of you

by marksfit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksfit/pseuds/marksfit
Summary: it's a new year with the same person, and mark decides it's the perfect opportunity to admit what his heart holds for donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	mind full of you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first work on the archive! a rly short markhyuck piece just to test the waters :) pls let me know what you think! ps. big thanks to gel for helping me out

It’s the third day Donghyuck’s spending cooped up in blankets after being dumped by his last fling, and tonight he’s put on a random episode of Grey’s Anatomy from a season he didn’t bother to check— none of his attention was to the television anyway.

It’s only half an hour ‘til January first, with the ticking arms of the wall clock tugging the new year closer, but Donghyuck is not at all fazed. There’s the distant sound of fireworks ringing in his ears— he’s assuming it’s from a few blocks down— and he mentally prepares to count yet another new year spent with zero celebration.

That is until his roommate, Mark Lee, walks out of his bedroom in his freshly awakened state.

“Happy new year,” he greets, clearly fresh out of bed with how he slurs his words. 

Donghyuck can’t help but gulp at the sight of his extra cute roommate, making a mental note to thank the dim lighting of the television for hiding his flushed cheeks. Mark’s barely doing anything, just blinking the sleep out of his eyes, but Donghyuck’s sure he’s gone all heart-eyes for the boy standing just a couple of feet from him.

Sure, Donghyuck can admit he’s the tiniest bit attracted to Mark (maybe even more than that), but he’d always been contented with how they were. He appreciates the comfortably playful dynamic they share, and he’s sure he wouldn’t trade what they have now with absolutely anything in the world.

Donghyuck snaps himself out of his trance and back into reality, where Mark is dragging his lazy feet to sit on the couch with him. He reaches for a chip in the bag that sits on his lap and nibbles in an attempt to distract himself from the thoughts circling his mind, “in thirty minutes.”

“Are we not celebrating?” Mark seems awake now, stretching his torso across Donghyuck’s space to reach for the remote control. He browses through the movies like he’s apt to do (only because Donghyuck _always_ lets him). “Not even beer?”

Donghyuck doesn’t do anything to help the groan he lets out at the thought of starting the year with a hangover, “I don’t wanna drink.”

“Let’s go for a drive then,” Mark nonchalantly tosses the idea, eyeing the lazy at-home outfit Donghyuck sports, “put on a hoodie and you’ll be fine.”

“At twelve a.m.?” Donghyuck’s eyes watch the clock arms tick, then drift back to his roommate whose gaze is telling him it wasn’t a joke. “Mark, are you nuts?”

“No,” Mark replies before wordlessly disappearing back into his room. When he comes back out, he tosses Donghyuck one of his hoodies, fresh with the smell of _him_.

 _Oh Mark_ , Donghyuck hides the sigh he lets out, falling just a bit deeper for his roommate.

Mark lets Donghyuck choose the song in the car, lets him roll down the windows on his side (even though Mark usually prefers to have them up, Donghyuck knows that), and Mark feels his heart twitch just a bit in his chest when he sneaks a glance at his roommate.

Mark notices that Donghyuck’s grown his hair longer than he thought, with a few strands touching the tip of his ear, but Mark thinks Donghyuck looks good in it. He sticks his head out of the window as the car zooms down the empty lane, fluffy hair blowing in the wind, and Mark has to hide the small smile that makes its way onto his lips when he realizes he’s been staring.

There’s a distant but loud bang that snaps Mark’s attention back to the road, and Donghyuck gasps in amazement at the firework that’s just been set off in the distance. “Look!”

Donghyuck shifts in his seat so his body is facing Mark now, pointing a finger forward to where the pyrotechnics are booming one after the other. He really doesn’t need to point it out because Mark sees right away, but the elder lets him do it anyway— he can’t turn down the sparkles in Donghyuck’s eyes.

Mark thinks if they weren’t on the road, he might’ve not been able to fight the urge to peck Donghyuck’s cheek.

 _Later_ , Mark tells himself, _if you’re brave enough_.

When they get to the beach, Donghyuck is the first to come running down the sand. Mark watches as Donghyuck excitedly toes of his sneakers and leaves them there, striding forward a bit more so he can play tag with the waves on the shore.

With a pull of some unknown force, Mark finds his own feet treading along the sand, with every step tugging him closer to what he can only describe as is the bright lightbulb in his otherwise dim college journey— the small splash of thrill that’s found and lent him his very much needed share of joy.

Mark can’t actually believe how he’s thinking of Donghyuck right now, can’t seem to bear how sappy he’s gotten in his own head, but it’s too late to turn back, because he’s standing right behind Donghyuck.

Donghyuck’s still chasing the waves when he takes two steps behind, softly bumping his back into the warm expanse of Mark’s chest, who holds him steady when he loses his balance.

They’re both left breathless by the encounter, true feelings failing to hide behind their usual masks, and Donghyuck is surprisingly the first to poke at the pregnant silence.

“Sorry,” he breathes, mind completely blank and simultaneously filled with thoughts of Mark, Mark, and Mark. “Didn’t see you there.”

Mark doesn’t say anything, only loosens his grip on the sides of Donghyuck’s arms, though not entirely. He lifts his gaze to the moon, drifts it down to the calm sea, and finally back to Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Mark realizes his mind is full of Donghyuck, Donghyuck, and Donghyuck.

It’s a long, comfortable pause that greets the atmosphere around them before Mark finally speaks. “I think I like you.”

Donghyuck thinks he might go dizzy— never had he thought a mere phrase would get his insides acting up this way, and he stiffens in Mark’s hold. “What?”

“I, yeah,” Mark pauses to gather his thoughts before he speaks again, this time with much certainty, “I like you.”

Donghyuck turns around and allows his eyes to search Mark’s own pair, slowly, silently. “For real?”

Mark blinks, and Donghyuck then catches the faintest hint of pink dusting the elder’s ears. “For real.”

Donghyuck then has no idea how Mark manages to embody the word perfect in all its senses— from his dark, fluffy hair, to his beautiful eyes, even down to what he holds inside of him. Donghyuck can’t believe Mark is within his reach.

Donghyuck doesn’t reply to Mark’s confession, only decides to test the waters just because he’s never been this brave in his whole life. He cranes his neck upward to match Mark’s height, grabbing on to the elder’s arm before he can lose his balance and ruin the moment, and lands the lightest feather of a kiss on the corner of Mark’s lips.

“Me too,” Donghyuck whispers, afraid maybe Mark might fade into thin air if he says it any louder. “I like you too.”

It happens so quickly that Mark doesn’t even blink, slowly letting out a breath he had no idea he’d been holding. Mark searches Donghyuck’s eyes with his own lovesick pair, traces his features with the softest gaze like Donghyuck’s hung all the stars in the beautiful sky surrounding them tonight, and then he speaks.

“You’re not real,” Mark releases in a breath, “please tell me this is real.”

“I am,” Donghyuck giggles and holds Mark’s awestruck gaze with his own calm yet ecstatic one, “I’m real, Mark. I’m yours— I’ll be yours if you’d like me to be.”

“Okay,” Mark feels the slightest tug on one end of his lips. “Okay. Please?”

“Okay,” Donghyuck echoes, breaking out into an equally delighted smile. The wind then blows, and Donghyuck feels himself being pushed toward Mark’s tall frame, though the air isn’t at all strong. Donghyuck thinks the universe is working for him tonight. “I’m all yours.”

Mark’s always seen Donghyuck under a different light. Tonight, however, he can’t help but think that his glow is brighter with how he stands just a few feet away from the calm waves of the ocean. Or maybe it’s the moon that’s shining like a halo around his head, Mark’s not sure, but his heart is oh, so full at the thought of this boy being _his_.

There’s a firework that sets off in the distance, and then two, and it’s a euphony of whistles and explosions from where they’re standing on the beach. Mark knows it’s to celebrate the new year, but he allows himself to think it’s to celebrate _them_ , cliché as it sounds.

“Happy new year,” Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, feeling brave, and presses a tentative peck to the side of his cheek.

Mark shyly slides an arm around Donghyuck waist, the feeling completely new but not quite unwelcome. Donghyuck picks up on his hesitation and brings a hand down to place on top of Mark’s wrapping the elder’s arm completely around his waist. It’s sentimental, Mark realizes, how they’re slowly swaying along the serene shoreline with the otherwise lively display of celebration above their heads.

Mark thinks it feels right, finally sharing his warmth with Donghyuck like this. “Happy new year.”


End file.
